


Because It's Your Chance to Do It in a Specific Location

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Bottom Draco, Intercrural Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts for the annual War Commemoration Celebration. Harry plans to make the most of this visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's Your Chance to Do It in a Specific Location

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Where are we _going_?" Draco whispered as Harry dragged him through the empty corridor.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the entire layout of Hogwarts in the past five years?" Harry responded, abruptly turning a corner and nearly banging Draco into the wall.

"Of course not! But there are several potential locations in this direction and _none_ of them are the Great Hall. Where we are supposed to be. Right now. For the War Commemoration Ceremony."

"Oh, they won't even miss us. We've got at _least_ fifteen minutes before anybody even notices we're gone. Plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for _what_?" Harry knew perfectly well how much Draco loathed surprises, and his unwillingness to tell him what the bloody hell he had planned was starting to fray Draco's nerves.

Suddenly Harry stopped with a faintly triumphant sound, and Draco looked around, noticing that they were at the entrance to the library. Harry made to go inside.

"Wait!" Draco hissed. "Madam Pince!"

Harry chuckled. "She's in the Great Hall. I overheard her complaining to McGonagall about having to leave the books all alone, and I figured this was the perfect opportunity." Harry pushed open the doors carefully and pulled Draco into the darkened library.

"Opportunity for _what_? Will you tell me what the hell is going on already!" Draco demanded, his voice a bit shriller than he had intended, as Harry took them to the very back of the library and pushed Draco between the stacks.

"Opportunity to enact that fantasy of yours."

Draco froze. _Oh_. He had totally forgotten that he had told Harry about that. About the little part of him that was a bit disappointed he'd never had sex in the Hogwarts library during their school days. He'd always loved the scent of parchment and fresh ink, so much so that those were some of the things he always smelled in Amortentia. The surprisingly sensual fragrance of books combined with the illicitness of a library rendezvous had always appealed to him. But then the world had gone to shit and he'd missed all chance of making any of his idle daydreams into reality. Though of course, he hadn't counted on Harry sneaking away from all of their friends and breaking in here to make it happen. 

"Well in that case, I think you had better get over hero," Draco said, backing up into a bookshelf and reaching out to drag Harry hard against him, capturing his mouth in a fervent kiss.

Despite their several years together, there was something different, almost inexperienced, about the kiss, like being back at Hogwarts had transported them into their unpracticed teenaged selves. It was wet and messy and desperate, like they could get caught at any moment and needed to pour everything they had into this stolen moment.

Draco slid his hands down Harry's firm back, giving his arse a brief squeeze before making his way around the front of Harry's trousers and quickly undoing them. They were still trading hot, slick kisses, Harry's hands cupping his face, fingers spasming slightly when Draco pulled down Harry's pants and wrapped a hand around his cock. He moaned into Draco's mouth and pumped his hips as Draco tightened his fist.

Harry broke the kiss and pulled away, his eyes almost entirely black in the dark of the library. "Turn around," he whispered roughly.

Draco hesitantly turned to face the books, placing his hands against the wooden shelf near his head.

"I'm not sure I'm up for…" Draco trailed off. He was still a little sore from their rather enthusiastic fucking earlier that morning and he wasn't sure he could really handle another round so soon.

"I know, sweetheart, don't worry. I've got something else in mind."

Draco relaxed against the shelf, and Harry snaked his hand to the front of Draco's trousers, deftly undoing the button before pulling them down along with his pants, leaving his bottom half totally exposed.

Harry let out a small moan of appreciation and Draco preened, pleased that the sight of his naked arse could still elicit such a reaction. He heard the whisper of a spell, and then slick fingers were prising his cheeks apart, smearing the slick all along his crack and down between his thighs, Harry's fingers burning hot against his skin. A finger circled the sore, puffy rim of his hole, and Draco whimpered at the mixture of pleasurable pain, unsure if he wanted to move away or arch into the sensation.

"Feet together," Harry whispered.

The warmth at his back disappeared for a moment, but before he had a chance to lament the loss, it was back, Harry's slippery cock-head rubbing tantalizingly against the cleft of his arse, before nudging insistently against his balls and sliding between his thighs.

Harry groaned loudly into Draco's ear, one hand squeezing Draco's hip while the other slipped beneath Draco's shirt and gripped Draco's chest, fingers rubbing deliciously against his nipple.

"Clever," Draco moaned as Harry began pumping his hips, his cock rubbing deliciously against Draco's perineum and balls with every thrust.

Draco's hands clenched against the wood, knuckles white as the books rattled with their rough, rocking motions. His nose was filled with the musty smell of old books and the rich scent of _Harry_ , that addicting mixture of soap, and faint cologne, and skin that always drove Draco mad. The shelf was hard beneath his hands, and Harry's cock was thick and hot between his legs, and arousal was buzzing so loudly in his head that he could barely think through the pleasurable overload.

"You like that? Like me fucking your thighs?" Harry asked between pants, hips stuttering as his orgasm grew near.

" _Yes_ ," Draco moaned. "I'd like it even more if you'd touch my cock and make me _come_."

Harry huffed a laugh against Draco's shoulder and the hand on his waist slid over to his cock, wrapping around him firmly and starting up a quick, almost too-good rhythm.

Draco flexed the muscles in his thighs, and Harry swore loudly before coming in a hot, wet rush. The feeling of Harry shuddering behind him and the dirty drip of come down the backs of his legs had Draco quickly following, semen splattering white against the books in front of him.

"So, how was that for fulfilling your fantasy?" Harry asked once he'd caught his breath, dislodging himself from Draco's thighs and grabbing his wand to cast a cleaning charm on the both of them.

Draco turned around and tucked himself back in, kissing Harry briefly.

"It was...quite inspired."

He turned back to face the books, carefully casting a few spells to ensure all of his come had been successfully cleaned off the old books. He should probably feel a bit guiltier about defiling the precious tomes, but he was too satisfied to really be bothered.

"We should probably head back to the Great Hall," Harry said reluctantly, clearly not looking forward to all the socializing they would have to do. Draco had a feeling that reluctance had been a large contributing factor in their little escapade.

"Oh it won't be that bad," Draco consoled as they walked slowly out the library, Harry practically dragging his feet. "How about -- " Draco broke off and turned abruptly to face him, rolling his eyes at Harry's forlorn expression. "If you can last two hours, I'll take you home tonight and rim you until you scream for it."

Harry's breath hitched and his eyes widened at Draco's words; Harry was a bit of a slut for a good rim job.

"Deal!" Harry said hurriedly, picking up his pace as if to start the two hours as soon as possible.

Draco grinned as he was once again dragged down the hallway. This was turning out to be an excellent night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
